Sangre española
by FredVarlden
Summary: Cuando las cosas parecían ir mejor en medio de esta guerra, Antonio buscara una esperanza para los suyos aun si eso le cueste le vida y no encontrarse con su amada. Fanfic Au, España x Nyo Romano .Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Himaruya Hidekaz.


¡Mucho gusto a todos los que están leyendo esto! Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia y espero que sea de su agrado c:

* * *

Sangre española.

Sus pisadas eran cada vez más lentas, no aguantaría la helada noche menos con la falta de algún abrigo, su cuerpo temblaba tanto y su estómago rugía de dolor, en estas épocas era difícil conseguir una buena ración de comida y un lugar cómodo para descansar sin escuchar cómo alguno de los bandos destruía cada ciudad con sus ideales tan apegados a ellos, era un yugo que pesaba a los civiles. Después de tanto buscar algún lugar sin que lo consideraran un espía por fin lo aceptaron. Esa noche Antonio había comido más de lo que pudo en los últimos días, las personas que estaban junto a él compartían muchas cosas, no solo la crisis que consumía sus vidas haciéndola muy similares, sino una identidad que lo llevaban tan dentro de sí tanto que no ignoraban la situación de sus hermanos españoles que perdieron cualquier esperanza.

—¡Oye chico! ¿De dónde eres? No pareces muy conocido por estos rincones— Un hombre cercano a los 50 años tomo su hombro y luego lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Salamanca— Miró su rostro que apenas se notaba en su bebida y dio un largo suspiro de recordar su antiguo hogar.

—¿Enserio? ¡Yo también! — Antonio se quedó confundido, no recuerda haber visto alguien así en toda su estancia, aunque el mundo es más grande de lo que parece.

—Tú nunca has estado ahí viejo, no sin antes que tu mujer te saque de la casa— El ambiente era muy distinto que provocaba que su corazón se estrujara al recordar a cierta persona. Luego de pasar un par de horas Antonio se durmió hasta que el sonido proveniente de la entrada lo despertó entonces todo fue demasiado rápido, los ultraderechistas habían entrado a la vivienda, tomaron presos a todos los que estaban ahí con la excusa de ser izquierdistas, eran veinte refugiados y diez de la familia, Antonio se lamentaba por pasar la noche ahí, solo estaba de camino a San Sebastián e huir a Francia donde se encontraría con su amada Chiara, una chica italiana, hija de un partidario fascista que había llegado a Salamanca cuando ya la guerra había iniciado. Él no creía en aquella que llamaban "amor a primera vista" hasta que vio aquella muchacha de cabellos como la bebida amarga que le gustaba, ojos que le recordaban a los campos de olivo de su abuelo, con una expresión desafiante en su mirada, no fue fácil conquistarla como las jóvenes del lugar que siempre buscaban una ocasión para coquetear con él, al final todo valió la pena cuando ella aceptó tener un romance con él. Definitivamente lamentaba su pésima suerte.

Ahora iba directo a la muerte sin poder llegar a Francia, sin poder escapar de la crueldad con que vivía con los de su propia sangre española desde hace casi 3 años y sin poder verla y amarla otra vez. Los subieron a todos en 3 camiones a pesar de las resistencias y Antonio reclamaba por su libertad por no ser comunista, socialista o tener algún parentesco con los otros.

—¡Silencio! No te dejaran ir— Lo sabía perfectamente, varios de sus conocidos habían muerto de igual manera, encontrados en las afuera de la ciudad fusilados sin honor por ambos bandos y sin un digno entierro. Se dio la señal para iniciar "un paseo" sin retorno a sus hogares.

Su corazón latía presuroso, sus manos temblaban por el miedo y el sudor empezó a recorrer por su rostro, intento tranquilizarse sin lograrlo. No era raro morir en estos tiempos de guerra. Sublevados, campesinos, obreros, políticos, civiles morían en grandes cantidades todos los día, miles y miles en pobreza, hambre, huyendo del enemigo todavía desconocido ¿Sublevados o republicanos? ¿Bando nacional o la segunda república? ¿Hitler o Stalin? El enemigo debía ser exterminado de inmediato del pueblo español si querían ver de nuevo los días pacíficos. Aun si hubiera un vencedor el odio causado por la guerra no cesaría y acabaría en otro conflicto. No quería morir tan pronto, miró a todos lados sin oportunidad de escapar, la muerte lo alcanzaría antes de llegar a Francia.

—El Ejército del Ebro, rumba la rumba la rumba la. El Ejército del Ebro, rumba la rumba la rumba la, una noche el río pasó, ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela! una noche el río pasó ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela! — cantaba un hombre de aspecto demacrado y sucio, pronto los demás siguieron la letra. Sin embargo, Antonio se limitada a observarlos, ¿Por qué en estos momentos aquellos hombres se ponían a cantar si los iban a matar? —Pero nada pueden bombas, rumba la rumba la rumba la. Pero nada pueden bombas, rumba la rumba la rumba la, donde sobra corazón, ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela! donde sobra corazón ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela!..—

—¡Cállense! No querrán morir aquí de una vez— exclamó uno de los sublevados con un fuerte golpe de su arma.

—Déjalos, ya están más muertos que vivos— Todos se callaron por miedo sabiendo que de todas formas morirían fusilados. Antonio se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de sus acompañantes, la canción no lo dejó en los próximos minutos, había escuchado esa fatídica canción varias veces que ya sabía la letra al derecho y al revés, aunque por una extraña razón le hacía recordar a la joven que lo esperaba luego de que regresó junto a su padre a Italia ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Cómo reaccionaría a su retraso? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo esperaría? ¿Alguien le mencionara de su muerte? Definitivamente lloraría por lo último. Esperaba que viviera más de lo que él podía, la situación en Italia no era del todo tranquila con la influencia de Mussolini, a los italianos le vendría una guerra encima muy pronto.

—Contraataques muy rabiosos, rumba la rumba la rumba la. Contraataques muy rabiosos, rumba la rumba la rumba la deberemos resistir, ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela! deberemos resistir ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela! — Después de pensarlo mucho Antonio cantaba fuerte esperando que los sublevados lo escucharan, si iba a morir porque lo creían republicano le darían una razón para matarlo. Los otros quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos porque Antonio se declaraba neutral hasta hace unos momentos y ahora cantaba, esto animó a los demás. Pronto el vehículo se detuvo al llegar a su destino, los bajaron a todos y presionarlos a caminar para matarlos, los alinearon con las manos atadas y algunos con la cabeza cubierta.

—Pero igual que combatimos, rumba la rumba la rumba la. Pero igual que combatimos rumba la rumba la rumba…— Todos cantaban junto con Antonio que no dejaba que se arrepintieran, hasta que un grito, diciendo: "Disparen" y fuerte disparos salidos de los fusiles, los cayó. Su cuerpo toco el suelo, sentía su sangre, los sollozos y las lágrimas salían por montones de sus ojos pensando en todo lo que había visto y vivido en los últimos años y en los que nunca podría cumplir. Aun si faltaba poco para morir algo no lo dejaba, era aquellos que morían a su lado, aquellos que necesitaban esperanzas hasta el final y con las ultimas fuerza que tenía, continuo.

—Prometemos resistir, ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela! prometemos resistir, ¡Ay Carmela! ¡Ay Carmela! — Uno de los ejecutores lo escuchó y rápido disparó para callarlo.


End file.
